Haotic!
by HaoticAlliesa
Summary: Haotic! A black-haired girl called Thrinty D. Monkey, which is the sister of Luffy D. Monkey, one of the worst generation, leads adventure stories along with her Nakamas from "Haotic Cry"-Crew. The "Haotic Cry" crew is on their way to reach the New World and its dangerous Adventures, where the begin of the second Generation starts.


**Chapter 01: Out in the sea! My name is Thrinty!**

* * *

**xxxxxxxx**

"WE'RE GOING...!", shouted a black-haired woman. She was very confident on her words and a big smile appeared on her face. Once she took a deep breath to shout one more time, she continued: "..TO SAIL THE SEA!" and laughed with an unusual laugh 'SHISHISHI'.

Thrinty was wearing a simple purple bikini top with a short jeans pants. She didn't wear any shoes, because she loved the feeling of a warm sand on the beach. She was standing on the cliff, staring into the sea-horizon and enjoying the cold breeze on her face.

The weather was nice, perfect indeed, she thought. The sun was shining. She barely saw any clouds and observed the seagulls fleeing to the sky.

But that big smile on her face disappeared later in a second.

Thrinty thought of her younger brother, Luffy and of her old crew.

...

**xxxxxxxx**

_A couple of seagulls were flying overall to search for the food on the fine day. A young black-haired girl was washing the clothes in front of a bar-house in the middle of the Foosha Village. She was rubbing the clothes furiously in the metal tub, which was filled with the water. It was clear, she was stressed and worrying about something or someone, but she was angry._

_"Thrinty-nee-saaan!", cried a five-years-old black-haired boy running toward her, "...Ji-san left me in the jungle yesterday night! It was scary!" The young girl turned to his direction quickly and clenched her fist in anger._

_"That Jiji! I can't believe him! And I was looking for you all night, I was so worried, Luffy!", and then she sighed. She was worried about her little brother's health because their Grandpa never handled them gently._

_Garp D. Monkey was extremely hard to deal with, that's why Thrinty always tried to protect Luffy, but she herself was just an over-ten-years-old-child, she couldn't do much. Thrinty stroked Luffy's hair and hugged him gently to calm him: "Luffy. I know you can do it... I am sure of it."_

**xxxxxxxx**

_'Taichou!' Thrinty, as a grow up woman, heard a voice calling her, but she still was confusingly looking around. Because of all this chaos and loudness and sweat and fighting people, she didn't know where did that voice come from. When an enemy, a pirate, who held a sword rushed toward her, she quickly dodged his swing attack and punched right in his face. She kicked an another pirate who was ready to shot from behind her and dropped herself on the floor. Once again Thrinty heard a shouting calling 'Taichou!'. She banged from the floor and rushed to the direction in hurry, where she heard that calling._

_"You were here!", relieved Thrinty while dodging pirates swinging with their swords, "Where is Hana?! And Ishio?! We need to retrea-!" and then she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder near her heart. She felt a cold little foreign object in her warm body. Thrinty only remembered loudness, people fighting overall, hotness and sweat, stink of the corpses and that man's frightened face. After that, once she felt unconscious, her head hit hardly the wooden floor, which was filled with the warm blood. emHer blood./em_

_And once again, before she closed her eyes, she heard the last word echoing:_

_**"TAICHOU!"**_

**xxxxxxxx**

...

"T...chou..."

...

"Taichou... bTAICHOU/b", raised a man his deep voice to wake Thrinty up. Thrinty snapped out of her digging past memories and turned her head to that man. "N- Nico!", answered happily Thrinty and smiled, so half of her teeth were shown but Nico didn't seem to be smiling, instead his face showed, that he felt very troubled and then sighed. He continued: "What are you doing here? Anyway, I told you, we gotta move."

"Eh? aah right right! Shishishi!", laughed Thrinty. She didn't even seemed to be troubled about the fact, they were alone on the island. But Nico was extremely troubled, since they were _stuck_ on this island. He left first and went forward to the forest. Once he noticed, Thrinty didn't follow him, he turned around and shouted: "Are you coming or not?!" Thrinty heard it loud and clear, but instead of an answer, he saw on her back shaking her shoulder. Thrinty _was _laughing.

Nico rolled his eyes, he was upset. Considering the fact they were stuck on an unknown island without any sign of human presence and without any ship or boat, he was angry on how did they get here in the first place. He crossed his arms and waited, as if he wanted to hear Thrinty's reply or anything coming out of her mouth.

...

Thrinty finally turned to Nico's direction but still looked at the ground. She seemed to be serious of what she was going to say: "Nico... I ..."

Nico listened, in this kind of moments, when Thrinty always had _"this mature"_ face, it was worth to hear, what she had to say. Thrinty raised her head up. She saw Nico standing a couple of meters farther from her and behind him a big forest. Nico watched her closely when Thrinty opened her mouth to say: "... is this...?"

Nico frowned-

"FOOD!", shouted suddenly Thrinty running quickly to Nico's direction, passed him and entered the forest.

"YOU-?!.. YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!", yelled Nico furiously, while his eyes followed her running into the forest chasing a little but fat elephant, which was escaping. Nico followed her while talking to himself, "well... it's better than doing nothing...".

...

Night.

The air was still warm, but colder than this morning. It was no problem for both of them to hunt that elephant down and to make the dinner of it. They set a campfire in front of the forest on the beach, so they wouldn't burn the forest down and calling the help from the random ships, which might pass by. Once Thrinty was done with eating, she rested and watched the sky full of stars.

"You know...", started she, "it'd be perfect if we had sake." Nico chuckled: "You always have to start with the sake, don't you? I mean where the hell are we gonna get the sake anyway..."

"It's not 'I have to', it's just... I mean Look! That star looks like a dot! And if you combine with that star...", explained Thrinty pointing randomly to the sky at the stars, "see? you have a sake cup!"

Nico sighed smiling, he himself didn't know if he was upset or happy: "It's ... a serious situation. Both of us cannot swim, remember?"

"Hai hai, Shishishi!", laughed Thrinty. As for an answer he didn't get, he guessed what Thrinty was thinking about. She never took anything serious... unless... yes.

_"Unless it was necessary"_

The hot air from the fire made them feel sleepy.

Thrinty felt asleep right away and started to snore loudly. Nico felt responsible for Thrinty, since he was the Vice-Captain and his job was to protect his reckless Captain. He was always saying, _he couldn't sleep because she always was snoring loudly. _But that was just an excuse to let him awake to watch over her for the next couple of minutes.

Then, he also felt asleep.

...

blockquote _"Taichou!" _heard Thrinty. She felt once again that sweat, hotness and the smell of dead people. Suddenly she could hear the fighting people around her but their voices, screams, shouts were quiet. She heard her breathing and someone calling her name loud and clearly: em_"Taichou!"_./em

"Where.. Where are you!?", clenched Thrinty her teeth and looked around. She couldn't find anyone, she knew. Everyone had a blurry face and an unclear quiet voice.

After a while, running in the darkness without ending, she ran out of breath. Still she wasn't giving up to find the person calling her. Each time she heard the calling her heart got warmer and it gave her strength to continue the searching. And out of nowhere when she decided to turn around for the last time, she saw a nostalgic old-well-designed wooden door.

Like _always_ she opened the door and saw a room with the furniture and the old red carpet, she always hated.

"Thrinty!" a deep voice from an old man yelled. She was frightened but ignoring the voice, she looked on the right corner, where she noticed a stool with a gun on it.

She felt a sharp pain going through her body./blockquote

"Taichou! Wake up!"

"AH!", surprised Thrinty and rose her head up but hit Nico's head accidentally, "OUCH!" Thrinty rubbed her forehead and tried to open her eyes, but the sun was shining too brightly. Nico didn't make a sound, but he also rubbed his head because of the pain, Thrinty caused. He continued ignoring the pain: "Taichou, a ship's ahead..." Thrinty surprised, it was a good news indeed but after ten minutes they figured out it was a _pirate ship_.

Nico broke the silence: "Well, what are we gonna do?"

"Let's ask them for a ride!", rose Thrinty while smiling. Nico again couldn't believe at her simple ideas, regretting asking her, he decided to make a plan. Thrinty instead asked him what would he do, if he was on that ship and saw someone was stuck on a deserted island? Nico answered without hesitation: "Obviously I would check the island."

Thrinty nodded happily as she exactly expected this answer to hear: "Uhn! And if you heard about this island before?"

Short after this question Nico got the point, what Thrinty meant by that. Exactly like this, how _they_ ended up being stuck here in the first place.


End file.
